A Whole New Fate
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: With Hinata leaving the clan, Hanabi becomes the new succesor of the Hyuuga's. But how will things turn out for her? [Ch 11 up][NejiHanabi][KonoHanabi][NaruHina]
1. Hinata’s announcement

**A Whole New Fate**

**1. Hinata's announcement**

'Wow! Hinata, that's great!' I exclaimed.

'Yeah, thanks' Hinata blushed.

'When did you decided on it?'

'He asked me yesterday as birthday-present.' Hinata smiled. She seemed very happy.

'Things sure are getting serious between the two of you!'

'Hanabi, please! We are only going to live together!' Hinata giggled.

'It's the start of something long-lasting and beautiful.' I smiled at her.

Since my sister and that Naruto-guy went out together, she had bloomed. Hinata had changed from a dark, timid girl into a happy, confident young lady.

'Have you already told other people about it?' I asked.

'No…' Hinata frowned. 'You're the only one that knows now. Though Naruto might have told it to Iruka-sensei already. But first we wanted to await father's reaction.' She sighed.

'Yeah…' Father was one of the few people that did not support their relationship. According to him Hinata, as Hyuuga heiress, had some responsibilities. One of those having to marry a decent man and if possible someone from within the clan. Naruto did not attend that profile.

'When are you going to tell him?'

'This afternoon. I'm telling it him in private, without Naruto.' Hinata replied.

Without Naruto… Good for him. Knowing my father, he would be very mad and urging to hurt the man that had leaded her to this decision.

'I wish there was something I could do for you…'

Hinata started crying.

'I feel sorry for you Hanabi! If you don't want me do this, then please tell me!'

What was she talking about?

'Hinata! There's no need for you to feel sorry for me!'

'There is! If being with Naruto means, leaving my position in the clan, than so be it! But that will mean, that you will become the new heiress with all those restrictions! Don't you understand!'

That was right! Me, the new Hyuuga-heiress... I hadn't really thought about that! But than again Hinata was never really suitable for this position. She had lack of leadership and real talent. So if it wasn't her that came to this decision, then may be father would have. No offence to my sister though, she had other great capabilities. She was determined, kind and would never hurt someone. I was glad she was happy now.

I smiled. 'It's okay.'

'Thanks Hanabi!' She hugged me. 'You can visit us anytime!'

* * *

During lunch Hinata-neechan announced that she wanted to talk to our father. He had watched her with suspicion and just nodded. But I felt the tension between them rise. Somehow I suspected that father already knew what it was about. 

Right after lunch they went to his office. I stayed in the living room and waited…

* * *

I couldn't help but feel nervous. Hinata and father were talking for about 2 hours. I hoped Hinata would stay strong in what she wanted. 

'Hanabi-sama'

I looked up and saw Neji watching me. I nodded.

'Neji-niisan'

'What is it about?'

'What?'

'The conversation between Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama. I know you know more about it, you and Hinata-sama were having a talk this morning.'

I sighed. Did I really have to tell him she and Naruto wanted to live together? Even their closest friends didn't know yet! But I wondered if Hinata would tell Neji at all.

'Well?'

'Will you promise me not to tell anyone else about it?'

He whimpered.

'I will'

'Hinata and Naruto want to live together.'

Neji sat down and drummed his fingers on the table.

'Hiashi-sama will not tolerate this…'

I shook my head.

'I don't think so too…'

He watched me now.

'Somehow I'm glad… She will no longer be the incompetent heiress. I except you will make a better heiress then her.'

I didn't reply and played with my sleeve. Neji didn't speak either.

The silence was broken by a slamming door, followed by cries and shouting.

'I guess the conversation is over now…' Neji joked.

I grinned a little sour. I felt sorry for Hinata. I would pay her a visit soon…

Soon after father stampeded in.

'There you are! Hinata decided to leave our clan and is no longer welcome inside! We, among the main house, must discuss how we go on with this! Till the time we made a final decision, you have to stay inside!' He shouted while pointing to me. I could think of many reasons why I didn't have too, but father was mad, very mad. I didn't dare to object him.

'Yes father.'

'Now go to your room!'

I stood up, nodded to him and Neji and left the room.

* * *

_**Author's note:** This is the first chapter of a long story I will add to fanfiction. The main characterin this story isHyuuga Hanabi, but I guess you've noticed that already. :-) She only appaered one time in the series up till now, but I think that she will get a more important role in future. _

_Hanabi's appaerence might be a bit made up, but as said before she only appaered one time in the series, so I don't really know much about her. _

_I decided to make short chapters, because I don't want to much things to happen inone chapter. Future chaptersmight be longer though. _

_Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of A Whole New Fate ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not owe Naruto and the others._


	2. A talk with Neji

_Soon after that father stampeded in._

'_There you are! Hinata decided to leave our clan and is no longer welcome inside! We, among the main house, must discuss how we go on with this! Till the time we made a final decision, you have to stay inside!' He shouted while pointing to me. I could think of many reasons why I didn't have too, but father was mad, very mad. I didn't dare to object him. _

'_Yes father.'_

'_Now go to your room!'_

_I stood up, nodded to him and Neji and left the room._

**2. A talk with Neji**

I wondered why I got detention. Was he afraid of losing me too? It was already my fifth day inside. New years-eve had been very different than before. Hinata left home and Neji was on a mission. A lot of our family went to the village to celebrate. So that only left father, a few elders and me. On the other days I did a lot of training and reading. What else could I do? I wondered if anyone of my team already paid a visit it. But I was more curious about how Hinata was doing now.

Suddenly I heard knocking on my door.

'Come in'

I was little surprised when Neji came in.

'I'm here to bring you tea.'

He sat down and put the cups of tea on the table.

'Thanks!'

'I didn't made it, I just offered to bring it.'

I blushed. Although he didn't made it, I was glad he brought it.

'Why are you blushing?'

'I'm just glad someone is paying me a visit. Being inside whole the time isn't really a pleasure.'

'I can imagine that. But before I forget, happy new year…' He muttered.

'Yeah, thanks, you too!'

It went awkwardly silent.

'So… How have you been doing last days? I was on a mission so I don't really know'

'Boring.. But I did some training and reading.'

'That's good…'

'…'

'…'

'How was you're mission going?'

'Yeah, fine. We had to go to a village, which has no shinobi, to prevent rows to happen. Apparently they had trouble during last year's New Years celebration, but nothing really happened now.'

'That sounds boring, yes. But I guess next year you will stay home during New Year?'

'If that's possible, yeah. Since nothing really happened there, Gai-sensei and Lee decided to celebrate and we were dragged along. Well… lets just say once but never again.' He said with a horrified look. I grinned. Although I didn't know his sensei and teammate very well, I knew how retarded they could be. He glared at me.

'Don't laugh about it. It's not funny.'

'At least something happened over there' I smiled. 'Nothing really happened here. I was the only young person between the elders.' I sighed. 'And you know how they can be…'

'Yeah…' Now it was his turn to grin. 'It sounds like both of us had an extreme celebration of New Year to endure, but then the exact opposite of each other.'

'Absolutely!'

'All we can do is hope that next year things will be better for both of us. So no power of youth or any stiffness.'

'Yeah…' I pictured what it would be like. Probably just with father, Neji-niisan and I hoped Hinata-neechan would be there too…

'Neji-niisan?'

'Yeah?'

'Have you heard something about Hinata?'

'Lee announced that Hinata has moved into Naruto's apartment, but that's not really new to us.'

'I wonder how she feels right now…'

'You shouldn't worry about her, she will be fine. Hiashi-sama will ignore her. She will probably get the seal, but after that he will leave her alone…'

'Leave her alone forever, yeah. That's not really what she wanted!'

'Than she had to choose for her family instead of that boyfriend. It was her own choice.'

'She is in love! He is the one that makes her happy! Why can't father understand that?'

'May be he does, but don't forget he is the leader of a prestigious clan. He can't show his weak sides!'

'Like love is a weak side…' I sighed.

'Yes it is.'

'And how do you know?'

He stayed silence.

'Are you in love with someone?' I asked him.

'…'

'So you are!' Who could ever imagined, Neji-niisan being in love! I smiled broadly. He gave me a slight look, blushed and quickly looked away.

'It's only developing and she doesn't know yet and it is better that way!'

I thought of who that girl could ever be, I guessed it was the girl on his team.

'You should confess to her, if you do not you could regret it later…'

He didn't replied to me. Silence fell. He was the one who broke it.

'Hanabi-sama?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want me to bring a letter to Hinata?'

So he was changing subject already? But I was glad he asked. I knew he didn't want to get involved with the main house to often, so he kind of surprised me.

'Yes! I would love that! Give me some time and I will write some things down!'

'Yeah of course. Shall we train together afterwards?'

I looked up. He sure was nice to me today.

'Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want the next heiress to be a weakling.'

'Sure! Thanks Neji-niisan!'

As soon as he left the room I started writing.

_Dear Hinata,_

_It has been almost a week since you left the clan. Father forbid me to leave the house, that's why I didn't contact you. But Neji just offered me to deliver you this letter. I heard you live with Naruto from now on and I'm glad for you. I'm sure father will cool down soon and will allow me to pay you a visit. I'm very curious about your whereabouts. Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. Happy new year and good luck in your new house!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hanabi _

_Ps. Wish Naruto a happy new year from me. _

* * *

_**Author's note: **Once again a short chapter and nothing is really hapening, but I just wanted some interaction between Neji and Hanabi. Later on I will insert some action and stuff. _

_And I don't mind getting negative reviews. Just tell me what needs to get fixed, so I can take it into account in future. :-)_


	3. It’s all official now…

'_Do you want me to bring a letter to Hinata?'_

_So he was changing subject already? But I was glad he asked. I knew he didn't want to get involved with the main house to often, so he kind of surprised me. _

'_Yes! I would love that! Give me some time and I will write some things down!' _

'_Yeah of course. Shall we train together afterwards?'_

_I looked up. He sure was nice to me today._

'_Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want the next heiress to be a weakling.'_

'_Sure! Thanks Neji-niisan!'_

_As soon as he left the room I started writing._

_Dear Hinata,_

_It has been almost a week since you left the clan. Father forbid me to leave the house, that's why I didn't contact you. But Neji just offered me to deliver you this letter. I heard you live with Naruto from now on and I'm glad for you. I'm sure father will cool down soon and will allow me to pay you a visit. I'm very curious about your whereabouts. Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. Happy new year and good luck in your new house!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hanabi _

_Ps. Wish Naruto a happy new year from me.

* * *

_

**3. It's all official now… **

A couple of days later Neji returned with two letters. One was of my teammates wishing me a happy new year and telling me to get well soon. Father probably told my teacher that I was ill and had to stay at home. And the other one was from Hinata.

'After you've read that letter I want it back. If your father or anyone else find out you correspond with Hinata you hang and probably me too…'

I sighed.

'I don't understand why I get detention and why I am forbidden to have contact with my sister.'

'That's simple, he is afraid of losing you too. He doesn't want you to get spoiled with bad ideas. So till the time the main house made their final decision you have to stay on the Hyuuga portion.'

'I guess..'

'Well, I will be leaving now, after you've finished the letter I will help you perfecting the kaiten move.'

'Good, I will come outside after I've finished reading.'

After Neji left the room, I opened the letter.

_Dear Hanabi,_

_Thanks for your letter. I was glad I received this letter. Happy new year to you too! I am happy with my current situation, but I do miss my family, especially you. I feel sorry for your detention since it is caused by my actions. After you are free to move on your own again, be sure to pay us a visit! You are more than welcome!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hinata_

_Ps. Naruto wishes you a happy new year too!_

I folded the letter and putted it back in the envelope. I was glad she was doing fine. I stood up putted the envelope in my pocket and went outside. I expected to see Neji, but I ran into my father instead. He had a verysolemn look.

'Hanabi-san, inside now!' He insisted as he nudged to his office.

'Yes father' I said. I felt the letter burning inside my pocket. I hoped my father wouldn't find out. I hurried towards the door as I caught a glimpse of my cousin. He looked rather worried, or was it just imagination? I slightly lowered my hand towards my pocket to let him notice I still had the letter. Luckily it seemed like he did. He neared us.

'Neji-san! Please leave us! I need to talk to my daughter in private.'

'Yes sir, I just wanted to let her now that we will train afterwards.'

'You were about to train together?'

'Yes sir.' Neji was standing very close to me. His hand touched mine. I blushed a little. I lifted up the letter from my pocket.

'Good, but do not except to train together soon. Our talk will take some time.'

'Yes sir, I will leave now' Neji said as he bowed his head a little. He secretly took the letter and left us. I had to thank him when I saw him again.

'Sit down.' I did as my father told me to do. I felt more comfortable after Neji took the letter. But I still was a little nervous.

'Tea?' He asked as he held up the teapot. Tea? At this tensed moment? I just nodded.

'Tell me, Hanabi-san, what is it you and Neji hide for me?' He asked while he poured the tea in the cups. I looked surprised. Did he notice?

'Look Hanabi-san, I don't care about your business with him, but I don't want you two to do something in secret. I don't like secrets at all.'

'I'm sorry father!'

'Just one question, is it about another boy? Or something else that can cause you or the clan disgrace?'

'No! I swear. I.. I just can't tell!'

He watched me with disbelief, but then his face cleared up.

'Oh yeah of course! It's my birthday in 3 days! I'm very curious what you guys are coming up with…' He smiled.

I didn't know whether I had to be glad or not. He would stop paying attention to the letter, but Neji and me had to come up with something big now.

'But back to business now…' He said with a serious face. 'As you know your elder sister left our clan. That caused a lot of disgrace and trouble to us Hyuuga's. Last few weeks we had to talk things over and we came to some decisions. First of all, not involving you, to confirm her decision she has to receive the seal. She will no longer belong to the main house.' He paused. I had noticed he didn't call Hinata by name.

'The second however, does involve you, the new heiress of our clan will be you, Hyuuga Hanabi and we except you to do a better job than your sister. And if you decide to walk the same path as her we will go harsh on you, understand?'

'Yes father.'

'Good. This means you will not do anything that will cause disgrace to you or our clan, you have to keep up with your training and you have to marry a decent man. We prefer you to marry inside.'

I looked up. Those words meant I had to marry one of my cousins. I knew about this rule, but those words involved me now.

'Why? Why marry inside, father? Aren't other shinobi good enough for me?'

He sighed as if it was a stupid question. 'It's simple Hanabi-san. In past the clan was always lead by men. You will be the first female leader. But as you might know men nowadays are still hold in greater respect than women. That's why you need a strong partner beside you. Someone who knows and understands about the ins and outs of the clan. Someone who can protect you. Do you understand?'

I nodded. 'Yes father.'

'Hanabi-san, I never really believed in your predecessor. I always thought about her being incompetent. However I do have high expectations about you. Just don't let me down…' I kept quiet, but his eyes told me to answer him.

'I will not let you down father.'

'Good. Your current situation won't change for you, your life will stay the same. I will only train you more often.'

'Do.. Do I still have detention?'

'So you thought it was detention? I just wanted to keep you inside till we had solved this matter. And I guess that time has come. Feel free to fly as a bird again!' He smiled.

'C..Can I pay a visit to Hinata-neechan too?' I knew this wouldn't make him happy, but I just had to ask.

His face clouded over. 'I guess it doesn't matter what I will answer you, I suppose you will go anyway…'

'No father! Please don't doubt me! Your answer does matter! If I were to oppose you, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place!'

His smile returned on his face as he patted me on the head.

'Do whatever you want to do, my princess, I'm sure I can trust you now.'

I couldn't hold back a smile. The last time he called me his princess was about ten years ago when I was 5 years old.

'Thanks father!'

'You can go now.'

'Yes father' I stood up and bowed down my head a little. I turned around a walked to the door.

'Hanabi-san! I hope you're aware of the fact that I except a special birthday present from you!' He winked.

I turned red. Did he realize I had lied about the letter? Was it because of that he had doubt my honesty? I could better be honest to him. I sighed.

'I'm sorry father, I did lie to you. A couple of days I had written a letter to Hinata-neechan, she wrote me one back. That was the letter I gave to Neji-niisan. It had nothing to do with your birthday-present. I'm sorry I let you down! But from now on I will promise you not to lie anymore or hold back any secrets!'

He didn't speak for a couple seconds.

'I'm glad for you honesty, Hanabi. Let's pretend this incident has never happened, okay?'

I nodded and left his office.

* * *

'So… It's official now. Congratulations.'

I watched him. Was he jealous?

'Thanks…'

We were sitting on the veranda. I just told Neji-niisan about me being the new heiress. After I told him he looked a bit sour. Was he secretly hoping he could be the new heir?

'Shall we go on with training?'

'No, wait Neji-niisan! You don't have to pretend you're happy for me! You hoped you could be the new successor, right?'

He snorted.

'So you noticed… Listen Hanabi-sama. May be you are right, but I am from the branchhouse! My fate has never been to be future leader. So it was a false hope and I knew that to begin with! I'm glad Hinata-sama has stepped down and left the spot for you. The least thing I can do now, is carry out my duty as branchhouse-member. That means protecting you and train you a little. Hiashi-sama isn't the youngest anymore, so I'm sure he can use my help.'

The fate of the branchhouse and the fate of the mainhouse. It were two different things, with each his pro's and cons. The mainhouse had more privileges and had control over the branchhouse, whilst the branchhouse had to protect the mainhouse. They, however were free to marry whoever they wanted to… That reminded me…

'Neji-niisan?'

'Yes?'

'Have you already confessed to that girl? What was her name again? Tenten?'

'Tenten?' He looked a bit confused. 'No, I did not.'

'You should do that.'

'Why would I?'

'You love her right? Before you know it, she is taken by another…'

He frowned. 'I think you're mistaken…'

'What? She is a pretty girl, I'm sure you're not the only guy that likes her. So you better be fast!'

'But..'

'Neji! This is not how I know you! Don't be such a coward!' I teased him. He sure was sweet when it involved his love.

He gazed at me.

'What?'

'Hanabi-sama, I…' He sighed 'Whatever, let's start training now.'

* * *

_**Author's note:** Later on I will add more NejiHanabi stuff, because somehow I believe in this pairing. And I like this pairing much better than NejiHinata, which you see more often. But in a few chapters I will introduce some other guy, who's also interested in Hanabi ;)_

_So stay tuned for the next chapter of A Whole New Fate:-)_


	4. Paying a visit

'_Do.. Do I still have detention?'_

'_So you thought it was detention? I just wanted to keep you inside till we had solved this matter. And I guess that time has come. Feel free to fly as a bird again!' He smiled._

'_C..Can I pay a visit to Hinata-neechan too?' I knew this wouldn't make him happy, but I just had to ask._

_His face clouded over. 'I guess it doesn't matter what I will answer you, I suppose you will go anyway…' _

'_No father! Please don't doubt me! Your answer does matter! If I were to oppose you, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place!'_

_His smile returned on his face as he patted me on the head._

'_Do whatever you want to do, my princess, I'm sure I can trust you now.'_

_I couldn't hold back a smile. The last time he called me his princess was about ten years ago when I was 5 years old. _

'_Thanks father!'

* * *

_

**4. Paying a visit**

I walked towards the resident of Naruto and Hinata with a heavy bag. I decided to come unannounced, I wanted to surprise Hinata. I was very nervous. I didn't really know why, but may be because I hadn't seen her for about 2 weeks and a lot had changed since then.

The first time I saw my sisters crush was during his fight against Neji. My father told me to watch closely, since Neji was probably the most gifted Hyuuga. It was a tough and impressive fight, but in the end it was Naruto who had won. However he didn't receive the chuunin-title.

4 Years later a met him again. This time he became my teammate. He returned from a 3 years training with one of the sannin. He wanted to take the chuunin exam again, but since the girl named Sakura was already chuunin and that boy named Sasuke left the village he had nobody to take the exam with. That's why the hokage appointed me since I was talented and was the highest rank of the class. She also appointed some random guy I didn't really know. Although that exam was interrupted by enemy forces and we lost our third teammate in the last round, which of course was really sad, we did succeed in receiving the chuunin-title in the end.

The enemy forces killed a lot of other Konoha-shinobi too. A lot of teams lost one or more members. Some teams were put together to get a fair division. I ended up in a team which lost a male member. In the beginning I felt like I was an unwanted person. Like it was my fault that their former teammate had died. Later on I was excepted as one of the team. And somehow I got the idea, that my male teammate, who reminded me a lot of Naruto, had developed a crush on me, even though we were like water and fire.

Both of them were loud, but kind. They would do everything to protect their precious persons. And although they wanted to look very strong, they had their emotional moments too. And they shared the same dream. Both wanted to become hokage…

I woke up from my thoughts when I reached Naruto's apartment. Did I really had to pay them a visit? I could still turn around and walk back home. I shook my head. No, I wanted to face my sister. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

'Hai hai! I'm coming!' That sounded like Naruto. 'You better not sell some useless stuff! Then I will make sure to kick you to the end of the alley!' Yes… it was Naruto, definitely Naruto.

He slightly opened the door and took a peek around the corner.

'Hanabi-chan!' He shouted as he thrown open the door. 'Come in!'

He pulled me in before I even could move a feet.

'Did your mean father finally let you go? Or did some handsome prince saved you from your confinement?' He grinned.

'No, father let me go.'

'Awww, so no fairytale-setting?'

'No'

'You know? I tried to convince Konohamaru to go to your house and free you, but he seemed rather afraid of your mean daddy and cousin. And he thought you were ill, so he was kind of disappointed you lied to him!'

I rolled my eyes. It was not me who told them.

'Father probably told him…'

'Yeah, but you like him, don't you?'

'Hanabi-neechan!' Finally. Hinata saved me.

'Hinata-neechan!' Hinata came forward and hugged me.

'Was Naruto being annoying again?'

I decided not to answer to this rethoric question, but she didn't really mind.

'Naruto. Why don't you go to Shikamaru and Temari? Then I will go talk with Hanabi in the kitchen.'

'Oh yeah, sure!'

'You already have visitors?'

'Yes, but that doesn't matter! At least we can get rid of Naruto.' She winked.

I followed my sister to the kitchen, where she gave me something to drink.

'So… How have you been doing lately?'

'Fine' I answered, 'I'm appointed as the new successor of the clan.'

'Yeah, I thought so, you will make a good leader.'

'You think so?'

'Yes! Most definitely! Hanabi-neechan, you have talent, power and charisma, what more do you want?'

I smiled. She was trying to cheer me up.

'But… it's official for you now!'

'Hanabi-neechan, I knew this would happen in the first place and I don't care at all! I'm glad I can be with the man I love!'

I looked up to her. She sure looked happy.

'Just be sure to do a good job, okay?'

I nodded to her.

'So… does living together please you?'

'Yes! It's just great! Every morning I wake up next to him, I enter a new dream.' She swooned. 'And with you being here now, it only makes it better!'

I blushed.

I looked around the kitchen. It was painted blue.

'It looks nice around here!'

'You think so? Well, up and till last week it was a great mess, but I cleaned it up.'

'You did? Why didn't you let Naruto clean it up? I guess it was his mess?'

'Yeah, that true. But with him cleaning up it would probably have become more messy!' She laughed.

'Just make sure he will not make you do everything!'

'Haha, don't worry about that! He doesn't want to strain me to much!'

'Well he better not! Oh and Hinata-neechan, before I forget, I brought you some stuff.' I said as I dropped the bag on the table.

'Thank you!' Hinata stood up and opened the bag. She took a photo frame out of it. It was our family picture. Then she took the other photo frame. It was the picture with her former team. 'Wow, this is great! But I will unpack the bag later, okay?'

'Yeah sure!'

'Or do you need the bag right away?'

'No, it is just an old bag.'

'I will bring it next week.'

'Next week?'

'Yeah…' She suddenly looked sad again.

'The seal?'

She nodded. 'I wonder if it hurts.'

'Probably not that much …' At least not physical, but I guessed it would hurt her mentally very bad.

'Yeah… Oh yeah! I have something for you too! Well actually not for you, but I want you to bring it!'

I looked up. Her mood changed surprisingly fast.

She rushed towards a locker and came back with a envelope.

'It's for fathers birthday, can you give it to him?' After all the things he had done to her, she still wanted to give him something! I just nodded.

Both of us watched as we heard someone opening the kitchen door. It was none other than Naruto.

'Hinata-chan? It's almost time…'

'Uhm yeah of course, Hanabi-neechan? I don't want to rush you, but Shikamaru and Temari wanted to take us to the onsen…'

In other words, it was time for me to go.

I stood up and bowed to her.

'Thanks for having me.'

'Anytime' She smiled gently.

* * *

_**Author's note:** In this story I paired Naruto and Hinata together, although Ilike the KibaHinata pairing better. But somehow NarutoHinata fitted better in. And sometimes I might reference to other pairings, but they don't really play a part in the story._


	5. The day of father’s birthday

**5. The day of father's birthday**

It was snowing on the day of my fathers birthday. He was happy with the self-made dream catcher I gave to him. 'I hope it keeps the bad dreams out.' He smiled.

Neji gave him more practical stuff. A new kunai holder and some kunai. 'I can always use that stuff.'

There were some other people too. And although I wished I could walk away and do my own stuff, I had to stay. Father wanted to introduce me to his acquaintances as the new successor of the clan. Nobody seemed to be surprised by it. Most of them even thought it was father who had thrown Hinata out of the clan. But as soon Hinata came in picture, father tried to change subject.

Later on the day, many other people came to visit. I was quite sure they didn't drop by for father's birthday. They just wanted to meet me. I wondered why so many people were interested in the new heiress of our clan. I guess it was because our clan was the eldest around in the village and our clan was classified as noble.

Sometimes I caught glimpses of my cousin, who seemed to be enjoying my humiliation of greeting so many people.

When the evening fell everyone had left. I was glad and so was my father.

'Finally all those people had left. This was probably my most crowded birthday party ever and actually I didn't like it all. '

'Yeah...'

'I can finally be with my most precious family' He smiled as he watched my cousin and me.

'Father?'

'Yes, Hanabi-san?'

'There's something I promised to give to you for your birthday.'

I gave him the envelope of my sister. I didn't know what was in it. I could have used my Byakugan to check it out, but I didn't want to sneak on something. Father looked startled when I gave it to him, but he didn't open it. He putted it in his pocket and left the room.

'Good timing.' Neji said sarcastically.

I remained silent.

'What was in it anyway?'

'I don't know'

'You haven't checked it out?'

'No.'

'May be you should had…'

'Why?'

'You never know what is in it, may be it is something bad, to poison him or something…'

I looked at him. Were we talking about the same person?

'Why would she?'

'You're a main house member, so you probably don't understand. But being a branch house member isn't really a pleasure, our fate is miserable. And since Hinata-sama will become one too, she might want to avenge him on forehand…'

I raised an eyebrow.

'That might be true, but we are talking about HINATA, you know…'

'… Okay, you win…' He laughed.

I blinked at him, he was acting strange for his own.

'So, what is my price?' I teased him.

He smiled to me.

'What do you want?'

I thought deeply, I couldn't really think of something that would pleasure me, but what if I could help him a little on the path of love, he couldn't oppose me now.

'Okay… I want you to confess to the girl you love before tomorrow.'

He frowned. 'You can't give up, can you?'

He stood up and neared me.

'Listen Hanabi-sama, the time to confess to her had not yet come.' He bellowed till he was at my height and pressed his lips on my forehead. 'Believe me, if things were different, I would already have confessed to her…'

With those words he left the room.

I was dumbfounded. A pleasant warmth flowed through my whole body and I blushed. I raised my hand to my forehead and touched the spot where he kissed me. I shook my head. No this was not right. He was five years older, he was my cousin and he was in love with Tenten, he probably meant nothing with it. It was just a kiss family members give to each other.

* * *

The next morning I saw him again and he acted like nothing had happened. 

'Hanabi-sama, I know it snows, but you can still improve on many points. I will train you this afternoon.' He said with his old familiar voice as if nothing had happened.

Yes, definetly a friendly kiss...

* * *

_**Author's note:** This was just a short chapter, but the next chapterwill bea long one though. It's a chapter were Hinata comes in picture again, she will finallyget the seal..._


	6. The sealing proces

**6. The sealing proces**

A week later I faced my sister again. She looked pretty nervous and had seemed to changed back to her old timid self.

'Umm, hello Hanabi-neechan!'

'Good morning, you're here for the seal right?'

'Y..yeah'

I activated my Byakugan to see if I could find Naruto somewhere.

'Uhm, if y..you're looking for N..Naruto-kun, h..he is not here! I t..told him I'm on a m..mission! I didn't w..want him to k..know…' She stuttered.

I deactivated my Byakugan again. She was smart. If Naruto would knew it, he would probably make a big fuss about it.

'Hinata-neechan, you don't have to be nervous around me. I will not hurt you.'

'Y..yeah, I know. I'm sorry!'

'Hinata-sama…' The voice I recognized as Neji's interrupted.

'N…Neji-niisan!'

I turned around and saw my cousin staring at my sister. I could clearly see hatred in his eyes. Hinata looked back and trembled with fear.

'…'

'…'

'…'

I decided the silence had taken long enough now.

'Neji-niisan, what do you want?'

He moved his head and faced me. And although the hatred in his eyes had disappeared, he still looked rather angry. I was his new staring target, but I stared back with suspicion. After a few seconds he cast down his eyes, turned around and left us.

'T..thank you, Hanabi-neechan!'

'It's okay, but please don't be afraid of him, he doesn't deserve it.'

I wondered why he hated her so much. I was quite sure it had all to do with the main house and branch house stuff, but if that was the case, why didn't he seem to hate me?

'Ahh, Hinata-san, you've arrived.'

'Y..yes father!' She said as she bowed her head.

'Are you ready for 'it''

'Y..yes father!'

'Good, follow me than.'

'Hinata-neechan! Good luck!' I whispered.

'Thanks!' Hinata whispered back as she followed our father.

But he suddenly stopped.

'Hanabi-san. I want you to come along. I want you to witness the sealing-process. Next time it might be you who has to do the seal work.'

He continued walking, but I was frozen. And so was Hinata. To witness the sealing-process was not the problem, but why of all did I have to witness the sealing process of my sister!

'Ladies, follow me please, I want to get over with this fast…'

May be I had to oppose him this time. But when I was about to open my mouth, Hinata touched my arm. 'It's okay Hanabi…'

She held her head down and slowly followed our father. I followed her example.

* * *

Father's office had changed. His desk was taken away and in the middle of the room a big circle was drawn. A lot of signs were drawn inside of it.

'Hinata-san, I want you to take of your coat and sit in the middle of the circle. And Hanabi-san, later on I will explain how to draw those marks.' He said as he sat me down somewhere in the corner. I could clearly see the fear in Hinata's eyes.

'Don't worry, it will be over soon…'

She turned around to me and I could clearly see the tears filling her eyes. But I understood. This seal would make her closer to the love of her life, but the distance between her and her family would become much broader. I didn't know what to do. Did I have to cry or should I turn away my head? I decided to give her a smile, a weak one though, that was all I could give. She smiled back.

I wondered if things would change by this. I always remembered her as my elder, timid sister. The girl who always cared for the other, the girl who never opposed, but always listened to the other. Father separated us many times. I didn't know why. But the times we spend time together were pleasant. Sometimes we trained together, sometimes we made fun together. She was always kind to me. She was the kind of sister everyone wanted to have. Was all of this over now?

Father painted some marks on Hinata's skin and leaded them to her forehead. The spot for the seal. Neji had one there too. I knew that. He once showed it in the middle of his fight against Naruto. He showed it to him, but I saw it too.

Father left the circle.

'Hinata-san, are you ready?'

'Y..yes father.'

'Hanabi-san, please pay attention.'

'Yes father.'

Father closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He mumbled some words as he performed some seals. The last word he spoke was like shouting.

The marks suddenly moved to spot of destination, Hinata's forehead. She screamed in horror as the signs crawled up to her skin. I didn't want to look, but somehow I had to. My eyes were caught by this happening. It was like a bad movie, but I was not only watching it, I was in it too.

She bald her fist as if it could enlighten the pain. Her cries of pain stung my heart.

But suddenly it was all over. She let go of an enlightened breath before she fainted. The green cross on her forehead, shining brightly...

* * *

By the time she woke up, hours had past. She looked very pale and had a blankly gaze.

'Was I like that when I received the seal?' Neji questioned.

'No, you were not. You acted more mature.' Father mumbled. 'You acted as a true Hyuuga would do.' Fathers back was turned to Hinata.

Did he repelled her already?

'I guess she was leaded by emotions…' I snarled.

I felt two pairs of eyes aimed at me. But neither of them did answer me.

'Hanabi-san?'

'Yes father?'

'Can you bring her to her new home and explain the situation to that boy. Don't go to much in detail though. He doesn't need to know about our Hyuuga-clan-secrets.'

'Yes father.'

I walked towards Hinata and laid her arm around my shoulder.

'Lets go' I whispered.

Hinata didn't reply. Her other arm felt down her body as I pulled her of the bed. She was like a doll, she didn't move at all.

* * *

I rushed towards Naruto's apartment. I wonder how he would react, I predicted he would be furious.

The door was opened before I could even knock on the door.

'Hinata-chan! What happened!' He said as he took Hinata out of my arms. 'Did she get hurt during mission?'

His eyes scanned her whole body and stuck on her forehead.

'The seal… You bastards gave her the seal, didn't you!'

I couldn't deny, nor could I admit it. I remained silent and just watched the two of them.

'You know what! That clan of you, it stinks, including you! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW!'

I obeyed him. It was no use to say something back. It would probably only make it worse.

I turned around and walked of the alley.

* * *

Not quite aware of what I did, I touched my forehead. Last week Neji planted a kiss on that spot and on the same spot Hinata received the seal. That was quite a difference. A kiss and a seal…

Now why was I thinking of that kiss again? It meant nothing. I sighed and slowly walked on.

* * *

'Hanabi-chan!' I looked up. Oh crap! Not she! Why on this moment! I saw my female teammate running up to me. 'Hello Hanabi-chan! Konohamaru-kun said you lied about being ill, but I doubt it, you look rather pale.'

'Don't worry I'm fine.' I replied absentminded. Why did she turn up at a time like this? I just witnessed my sister getting a seal and was shouted by her boyfriend. And with justice. I couldn't really care about Moegi's problems right now!

'…recovered now!'

I probably missed a lot of her words.

'Who recovered now?'

'Ebisu-sensei! He fell ill too! Are you sure you are fine?' She asked a bit worried

'Yeah…' Actually I was not, but that was none of her business. Why couldn't she just leave me alone! I watched her. Oh, she was talking again.

'… be on the bridge at 9 okay?'

'On the bridge at 9' I repeated. But what about it?

'Are you sure you are okay?' Moegi asked again.

'Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sorry I have to go home now.' I just wanted to get rid of her.

'Well… I will see you tomorrow then! On the bridge at 9 o'clock!'

'Okay, bye…' So the team stuff started again. Tomorrow at 9 on the bridge… I hoped I could remember it. Although I wouldn't care less if I did forget.

I was sure Moegi was watching me when I left her. Normally I would shout at her and tell her to watch something else. But I didn't really care. I just wondered about what would change at home…

* * *

'Hanabi-san, we need to talk…' I watched my father. Couldn't he even say hello! I was to tired to complain about that.

'Yes father.'

'How did he react?'

Father probably meant Naruto.

'He became furious and send me away…'

'Did he hurt you!'

'No father'

'He better not… Listen! About your sister, she's gone now. And as for me, she's no longer my daughter. I don't care about what you think about her, but I wish you not to speak about her as if she's one of our family, understand?'

If I had some energy left I would ask why, but I just nodded.

'Good! And there's something else. Hanabi-san, you're almost 16 years old and you're the successor of a noble clan, but still you lack an important ability!'

I looked up. What was it?

'The ability to hide your feelings…'

'What do you mean father?' I managed to spit out.

'That's simple, Hanabi-san. Back then when Hinata-san received her seal and had fainted you were clearly affected. It doesn't matter if you show it to us, but it would be bad if you would show your feelings to enemies. When you show your emotions, enemies will be able to find your weaknesses and make use of this. Therefore you need to stay calm and reserved at any time.' That made sense to me.

'Yes father'

'There's not really a training method for this, but I just want you to practice this. From now on I want you to remain calm whatever happens.' That would probably be difficult, but I could always try.

'Yes father.'

'Good, you can go now. And if I were you I would go to bed right away. Tomorrow will be a new day with new chances.'

That reminded me…

'Father, tomorrow at 9 I've a meeting with my team, so I won't be here.'

'That's only an extra reason to go to sleep soon. And don't forget about your emotional training.'

'Yes father.'

I had decided; From tomorrow on I would become a true successor. That meant no more whining and dissipations. Just the strong and reserved Hyuuga Hanabi.

* * *

**Author's note:** Due to family circumstances and the beginning of school this chapter got a bit delayed. But I think I will keep up with this updating-speed. I don't have much chapters left, which are alreadydoneand a reviewer told me it was better to wait a couple of days with updating... So that you know it...

Anyway thanks for the people who left a review so far. I really take it into consideration and it encourages me to write on ;) I hope you all liked this chapter and next time we're going to see more of Hanabi's team :-)


	7. Meeting up with the team

'_Father, tomorrow at 9 I've a meeting with my team, so I won't be here.'_

'_That's only an extra reason to go to sleep soon. And don't forget about your emotional training.'_

'_Yes father.'_

_I had decided; From tomorrow on I would become a true successor. That meant no more whining and dissipations. Just the strong and reserved Hyuuga Hanabi.

* * *

_

**7. Meeting up with the team**

'Hanabi-chan! Hello!' Moegi shouted. I guess that was a warm welcome. As soon as I reached my teammates I nodded to acknowledge to them. To my surprise Konohamaru did not react. He held his head high and didn't look at me.

'He's mad at you' Moegi said as she poked my side.

I guess I was supposed to ask WHY, but somehow I liked this. At least he would not bother me with his useless chitchats.

'What do I see now? The two of you are having a love-quarrel?' Ebisu-sensei interfered. So he had arrived…

'She's NOT my lover! I can't even stand to LOOK at her!' For this once he was being wise and accepted the truth. I was not his lover and I would never be. I wondered why this sudden change. Was it still about my father who lied about me being ill, while I only got 'detention'? Or did Naruto told him about the seal-affair?

'Okay guys, before we move a feet, I want this matter to be solved. Let dr. Ebisu solve this matter!' He laughed. Ebisu-sensei sure was weird.

'Now children, tell dr. Ebisu, what's on your mind?'

I shrugged. 'Nothing'

We all watched Konohamaru now.

'S…s…she LIED to me! She said she was ill, but she was not! Naruto-niisan told me! She just wanted to stay at home!'

I raised an eyebrow. So it was about me being 'ill', but he skipped the detention part. But it was not that I cared. It would probably hurt his feelings if I admitted. And may be that was needed to fetch him off.

'Hanabi-chan! You must not lie!'

I shrugged. 'I just wanted to stay away from him.'

Ebisu-sensei came closer to me. 'Hanabi-chan follow me please, I need to speak to you in private.' He whispered.

I turned my head away from Konohamaru and followed my teacher.

As soon as we could no longer be heard by others he spoke to me.

'Hanabi-chan, I know that you're the new successor of your clan, that's why you were not able of coming, right?'

I nodded. Well actually, not really… I was not able to come because my sister left and father wanted to keep me inside. As soon as I became the official heiress I was free again. But I didn't feel to explain it to sensei.

'Well, you don't have to tell them about your new career. Just say sorry to Konohamaru okay?'

'Why would I?' I couldn't really think of a reason why I should, it was not my fault he was acting childish!

'It will make his day.' Yeah his day, not mine.

'Ebisu-sensei! I don't like him!' Oh right, I promised my father to remain calm and reserved at any time. I must never show my emotions.

'I know that, but that is not what I meant. You hurt his feelings'

Yeah right, I hurt his feelings, because my father told him I was ill! Now that was a strange logic. But I guessed I had no choice. I could better get over with it fast.

I turned around and made my way back to Konohamaru and Moegi.

'I'm sorry…'

'…ry!'

Wait a minute? Did he say it at the same time? At least Konohamaru was laughing very hard and Moegi was saying how sweet it sounded. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't have that!

'Listen Konohamaru-kun, I don't know why I apologized to you in the first place, but Ebisu-sensei told me to. The fact that we said it at the same time was just coincidence.' 'Aw how cute, you blush!' Moegi said.

Did I really blush?

'Can we go talk about something else now! I came her for training or a mission or whatever not to discuss about or with Konohamaru!' I wanted to change subject as soon as possible.

'You're right Hanabi, after our mission you might have time for a lovey-dovey with each other.'

I bald my fist. Stay calm and reserved at anytime, calm and reserved, calm and reserved…

'Konohamaru and Hanabi, are sitting in a tree, K-I-S…'

'Enough! You know guys, I've had enough of this!' I turned around and ran away.

'Hanabi-chan! Please wait! We'll stop teasing you and start with our mission, okay?' Ebisu-sensei shouted.

I stopped, turned around and gave them a mad look

'Are you sure about stopping?'

'Um, at least we will try…' Okay with him trying I guessed it would take an hour, at maximum.

'Okay, before we we're leaving I want to make a few things clear. Due to family-problems I'm a bit pissed off, I do not have and will never get a crush on Konohamaru-kun and last of all, I'm getting a headache of you guys, so be quiet! Understand!' If glares could kill, I guessed I had killed them all.

At least they nodded and stopped talking.

'…scary…period…' Konohamaru whispered. He shouldn't have said that. And although I had to stay calm and reserved at any time, I just had to punch him in his stomach and so I did.

Konohamaru fell down and crawled on the ground.

'You witch!' He murmured.

After a few minutes he stood up and faced me.

'I..I hate you!'

Good, at least that problem was solved.

'Now, now guys! During this mission I don't want you to fight over stupid things. We are a team and have to work together. So I hope you will stop acting childish.' Ebisu-sensei lectured. Like HE was the one that acted mature.

'Ebisu-sensei?'

'What is it, Moegi-chan?'

'C..can we visit Udon-kun first?'

Everyone felt silent. Udon was their first teammate. He died during the enemy attack, while he tried to protect Moegi. It was me who filled his place in this team.

'Yeah, let's visit him…'

'Let's go now.'

I figured I should stay here. I never really knew him. I sat down on a trunk.

'I'll wait right here for you…'

'No, Hanabi-chan! You're going with us! You're part of the team!'

'But I never really knew him'

'Then it is time for you to get introduced to him.'

Was this really necessary? I guessed I had no choice. I stood up and followed my team.

'I'm sorry okay?' What? I looked to my side and saw Konohamaru walking next to me. He looked really sad. 'I just don't want us to fight over stupid things, but it just happens, because every time I'm around you, I feel nervous and I just can't help it!'

Was he trying to confess to me? Don't let it be true.

'Hanabi-chan, I..' No! I didn't want him to be jilted, not at this moment!

'I'm sorry, I uhmm, Moegi-chan, wait!' I said as I walked to my female teammate. I'm sorry Konohamaru-kun, I'm so sorry…

* * *

Nobody said a word in front of the monument. We were just watching. Moegi's eyes were filled with tears. The bouquet of flowers she bought on our way here at Yamanaka's flower shop rested on the monument. Somehow I felt out of my place here. I had no one to mourn for. My mother died when I was very young, but that was because she was suffering from an illness. I didn't really knew my uncle. And I lost Hinata too, but not because she died. I wondered if she would show up again. She said she didn't blame me, but I wondered if Naruto would ever let her visit me.

Moegi was sitting on her knees now, with her head bend down. Konohamaru was sitting next to her, he was obviously trying to comfort her. Ebisu-sensei was standing next to me observing my two teammates. I couldn't really tell if he was crying. His shades were hiding his face.

'Hanabi-chan, those three… They were a special threesome.'

I nodded. I could believe that.

Moegi wiped her tears away and came to me. She pulled my arm and placed me in front of the monument.

'Udon-kun, this is Hanabi-chan. She's our new teammate for a long time already, but we never introduced her to you. She can't replace you, but I'm glad she's on our team now.'

'Yeah, on the first sight she might seem a bit distant, but once you know her, she can be very kind…' Konohamaru added.

'Udon-kun, I'm sure you would like her too!' Ebisu-sensei said.

'Uhmm, thanks everyone' I said to them. They watched me now. Was I supposed to talk to Udon? If that was the case I could better get over with it fast. 'Udon-san… I've never really now you, but I'm glad I paid you a visit…'

'I'm sure he is glad too!' Moegi said trying to comfort me a little.

'Well, Udon-kun, we have to leave you now. We're still proud Konoha shinobi after all and I'm sure the village needs our help.' Ebisu-sensei said. I sighed. Finally we could leave this place. I felt like I didn't belong here.

'Bye Udon-kun!' Moegi said while she waved to the monument.

'Bye buddy!' Konohamaru almost shouted.

I just turned around. I had nothing to say to Udon or any other. I just wanted to leave this place.

* * *

_**Author's note:** As I stated in a former chapter, Hanabi is already a chuunin, but so are her teammates. I placed her in a team with Konohamaru and Moegi, because I didn't want to come up with any made-up characters, since I already kind of made up Hanabi myself._

_I also got a review were I would like to response to:_

"_Neji and Hanabi, that's sick, they are cousin for god's sake and not even once removed seeing as Neji's father was the twin brother of Hanabi's father."  
_

_I'm aware of the fact they are cousins, but I don't think "sick" is the right word to describe this pairing. I came up with this pairing when I saw a lot of NejiHinata on forums and fanfiction. When I first saw this pairing, I was like, righhttt… But when I thought more deeply about this, I accepted it. In a lot of cultures it's quite normal, or may be better said acceptable that cousins marry each other. In Japan, but also in some European countries (I don't know how this is in the USA). In the country where I'm from, the Netherlands, it happens too… _

_And back to the series of Naruto, I think that especially in old-fashioned clans like the Hyuuga inside marriage happens. And I know their father's are twin brothers, what kind of makes them half-siblings, but it's only fiction. _

_And isn't the NejiHinata situation the same? I'm not the first person around that hooks Neji up with one of his cousins…_

_I really think that in the real story, Kishimoto will either let him die for the sake of the mainhouse (I've written an oneshot about this) or he will let him end up with Hanabi. And you my have your own opinion about that, but this is mine… _

"_I won't even comment on the fact you had the seal put onto Hinata especially since I'm pretty much convinced Naruto would react by killing a few Hyugas and not by simply yelling a lot."_

_True. Knowing Naruto he would do that. But who tells you this whole situation is over with his yelling? Naruto's first reaction was to make sure Hinata was fine. He might do some nasty things afterwards. But I haven't reached that part yet..._


	8. Getting a mission

**8. Getting a mission**

I looked up to the wall where our former and current hokages were carved out. The first and second were the ones responsible for the establishment for our village. The third sacrificed his life in order to prevent his former student Orochimaru to take over the village the first time around. He was the strongest hokage ever, if I must believe Konohamaru, but I knew he was biased since he was the third's grandson. The fourth hokage was the one who defeated and sealed the nine-tailed fox inside his son and probably my future brother-in-law, Naruto. The fourth lost his life during the process. And then there was the fifth, the first female leader. She looked much younger than she actually was. She lost her life when she was fighting Orochimaru. After her death it was Naruto who gave the final blow. I witnessed it. Orochimaru finally died. And then there was the current hokage… What could be said about him? He was probably the most odd figure around…

We had reached the hokage's office. Ebisu-sensei knocked on the door.

'Come in!'

'Hello, my old colleague!'

'Yo, Ebisu-san, how 'r ya doing?'

'Fine, fine.'

'You got rid of your cold?'

'Yeah! I'm healthy as ever!'

'Good. And I see you brought the new Hyuuga heiress?'

I slapped my forehead. Very much thanks Kakashi-sama! Now those two did know too! My teammates did watch me.

'Hanabi-chan! You're the new successor of your clan and you didn't tell us!' Konohamaru said a bit saddened.

'Yes and yes' Yes, I was the new successor of my clan and yes, I didn't tell them. But why did he ask if he knew the answers already?

'Why didn't you tell us!'

'Because I didn't feel to and besides you knew my sister left the clan and if you were really a smart kid, youcould figure outI would be the next.' I bet he had nothing to say back about that!

'Well yeah! But, oh just leave it! This is just another reason to hate you!'

I wondered how much he hated me now.

'Kakashi-sama, can you tell us our mission now' I asked, ignoring the grumpy Konohamaru.

Kakashi and Ebisu probably thought it was very funny. At least they were chuckling.

'Ebisu-san, you've a woman with a biting tongue in your team. She's already a real leader figure. Are you sure you need to go along?'

My teacher rested his gaze on me and then watched Konohamaru.

He nodded.

'Absolutely, I can't leave Moegi alone with those two.'

'You're probably right about that.'

'Hey! You guys stop gossiping already!' Konohamaru shouted. For once I agreed with him.

'Okay, your mission, let me see… Oh yeah right! Sakura-chan just paid me a visit and…'

'Kakashi-san! You're not supposed to have love-affairs during your work!'

The hokage laughed very hard.

'I wouldn't even dare to! Her boyfriend is probably much stronger than me! Well… May be I am still stronger, but the point is he was taught by one of the sannin!'

Yeah exactly, the sannin that killed our former hokage and much other people.

'So, you're still unlucky with love?'

'Well, I like being bachelor. If you know what I mean' The hokage winked.

'Oh yeah, absolutely!'

I sighed. I wondered how long this useless chitchat would take.

Finally the two men noticed us.

'Oh yeah, the mission! What I was trying to say, before your sensei interrupted… Sakura-chan came from the hospital and said she needed some special kind of fungous. It sounded kind of urgent. So I want you lot to go to the borders of the hidden village of grass to find the Fungi Pellucida. It looks like this' He held up a picture with a greenish mushroom with red polka dots. 'It is said it cures people who are infected by some poisons.'

We all nodded. It sounded like an easy mission to me.

'However! Stay at our side of the border! We are not on good terms with the grass at the moment. Understand?'

We all nodded again.

'Good, team Ebisu! You can go now! Good luck!'

* * *

'So guys, I think we all need to get prepared before we go. Lets meet here in an hour!'

'Yes Ebisu-sensei!' We all said at the same time and left to our houses…

* * *

'You're going on a mission?'

'Yes'

'What kind of mission?'

'We must go to the borders of Hidden Village of Grass to find some kind of mushroom. The Fungus Pellucida.'

'Never heard about that one… What kind of mushroom is it?' Neji asked.

'It's a green mushroom with red polka dots, it helps against some poison.'

'Is that all you know about it?'

'Yeah.'

'Wait here' He said as he left the room. I wondered what he would come up with.

'Look at this' He said as he came back with book. 'It's about all kind of fungous. You better read it before you go. You can bring it along if you like.'

'Thanks!'

'I hate ninja's who are doing a mission without proper preparations. I bet those teammates of you won't take any preparations at all. Be sure to take gloves with you and a small shovel might be handy too.'

'Sure! Thanks for helping me out!'

'No problem. Just come back safely okay?' He said as he watched me.

'Yeah, of course!' I smiled.

His gaze rested on me a bit longer.

'Is something wrong with me?' I asked.

'No! Not all!' He looked away while his cheeks reddened a bit. 'Well see you later then!'

'Well okay…, bye Neji-niisan.' I said as I took my bag and left the room.

* * *

I was the last one to arrive.

'What took you so long!' Konohamaru asked. I was sure I was not to late, he was just impatient.

'I needed to take some preparations' I said as I pointed to my bag.

'Yeah me too! But I'm long since ready!'

'Konohamaru-kun! She's on time!'

'Is she? I'm sorry.' Konohamaru blushed.

I just raised my eyebrow.

'Uhmm yeah, well team let's go!' Ebisu-sensei exclaimed.

* * *

Hours had passed since we left the village. We jumped from tree to tree in order to get at the spot of destiny fast. My gaze was fixed at the front, when suddenly Konohamaru was next to me.

'Hanabi-chan! Let's try to get along with each other okay?'

'Yeah, good plan.' I always tried, but if he acted childish as always then there was no use.

'So… do you have other secrets that I don't know of?'

Yeah, a whole lot, but it's not like I would tell him about. But I might tell him about Hinata.

'Hinata-neechan got the seal and Naruto is very mad about that, so I guess I'm not welcome there anymore.' I said.

Konohamaru looked at me with big eyes. 'So she really did get the sea! And you didn't stop it!'

'Yes and no…'

He was obviously becoming mad, he gazed at me and bold his fists, ready to hit me, but I saw him trying to hold back his anger.

'YOU…!' He bit on his lips and watched Moegi and Ebisu-sensei who were in front of us. 'Thanks for telling me!' He hissed as he slowed down a bit and was behind me again.

Did he hold back because of the others or was he really trying to get along with me?

* * *

_**Author's note:** I haven't updated this story in a while, since I was a bit busy with school and stuff. :-S Next chapter will have more KonoHanabi and probably the chapter after will be fighting :-) I'm also trying to write an oneshot with Ino and Shikamaru. (And no I don't really like that pairing, actually I like ShikaTema much better)_


	9. Exploration

**9. Exploration **

'So guys, I think this is a good place to put up our camp!'

'Yeah!' Konohamaru shouted.

After two days of traveling we finally had arrived on our place of destiny. The borders of the hidden village of grass…

'I think that's a good place for the girls tent and we will set up the men tent over there!' Ebisu-sensei told us when he pointed to some random spots.

'No, Ebisu-sensei, its our time to choose now!' Moegi said, 'This time we want our tent under the tree, in the shadows. Right Hanabi-chan?'

'Yeah' I said, although I didn't really care.

'But I'm your sensei!'

'So?' Moegi glared at him.

Ebisu-sensei sighed. 'Konohamaru, it seems like we are stuck with TWO bossy ladies! I hope we survive this mission!'

'Yeah!' Konohamaru replied.

Moegi and me decided to ignore their whining and put up our tent under the tree.

The men seemed to give in and put up their tent as well.

After our tents were put up we decided to scout the area and start our search for the Fungus Pellucida.

'Sensei?' I said.

'What is it, Hanabi-chan? Are you scared already?' He laughed.

I glared at him. 'What I wanted to say is that I brought a book of my cousin, about fungous, there's also a piece about Fungus Pellucida.'

'Is there? Can you show us?'

'Sure.' I said as I took the book out of my bag.

I looked up the pages about the Fungus Pellucida and showed it to them.

'So… to summarize the whole lot' Ebisu-sensei said after he read it, 'It grows on moist spots, close to lakes and we have to watch out for the Fungus Paleatus, since its kind of a like, but is poisonous.'

'Yes' I replied. 'The difference is with the color of the dots. The Pellucida has red dots and the Paleatus has purple once…'

'Good. Thanks Hanabi-chan for bringing this book! And be sure to thank your cousin too!'

I nodded.

'So we have to find places with water nearby, then let's go over there!' Konohamaru said as he walked off to some random direction.

Why didn't he ask me to scout that area with my Byakugan?

Ebisu-sensei poked me 'Hanabi-chan can you tell me what's over there?' He whispered. Apparently he didn't forget my bloodline gift.

'Sure' I said as I activated my Byakugan.

'Hmm, a lot of bushes and trees, but no water or something…' I reported.

'Thanks, Hanabi-chan' He said to me, 'Konohamaru-kun, come back! There's no water over there!'

Konohamaru looked back. 'And how do you know that for sure!' His gaze was aimed at me now. 'Oh yeah, of course, I forgot! You have those eyes' He said as he walked back to us. How could he forget that?

'Which way do we have to go now?' He asked me.

'Haven't checked yet…'

'Then do it!'

I glared at him. I was not taking comments and especially not from him!

'Uhmm, I didn't mean it the bad way! Believe me! I'm sorry!' He apologized.

I glared some little longer before I checked the area again.

'That way' I said as I pointed to the spot where I spotted a lake.

'Is the way up to there safe? Or are there any hidden booby traps?'

I checked some more, but I didn't see anything suspicious.

'It looks safe'

'Okay, let's go then!'

I picked up my bag and leaded my team to the lake. The weather was nice. The sun was shining through the leaves and warmed my face. I liked missions like this. Not much fighting, but still being outside and do something in favor for the village. Though I wondered why this mission couldn't be done by genins. Was the situation with the Grass that bad?

'It's the lake!' Konohamaru-kun exclaimed. 'Well done, Hanabi-chan!' He said, as he patted me on the shoulder.

'Is it okay to drink from it?' Moegi asked, 'I'm a bit thirsty.'

'Let me investigate it…' Ebisu-sensei said as he walked to the lake. He putted some of the water in a tube and poured some kind of fluid in it. The water in the tube turned blue.

'It's okay'

Moegi and Konohamaru ran to the lake and drank graciously from it.

'Don't you want some Hanabi-chan?' Actually I was not thirsty at all, but I followed their example.

'Hanabi-chan? What's in your bag?' Ebisu-sensei asked as he looked to my bag.

I stood up and unpacked my bag.

'Some food, a first-aid kit, my cousin's fungous book, gloves and a small shovel.'

'Small shovel? Damn! I forgot mine!' Moegi said. 'It's still at the tent!'

'I didn't bring one at all!' Konohamaru shouted.

Ebisu-sensei turned red. 'You're not the only one Konohamaru-kun!'

'You forgot to bring one too?' I asked.

'Um, yeah! Even your teacher can forget things!'

'Do you think I have to get mine?' Moegi asked.

'Yeah, I think it is better that you don't go by yourself. I will go with you.' Ebisu-sensei answered.

'Thanks!' Moegi said.

Ebisu-sensei watched Konohamaru and me. 'You both can get along for a while?'

'Sure!' Konohamaru responded. I nodded.

'Fine' Ebisu-sensei said as he left with Moegi.

'Shall we start searching for the Pellucida then?' I asked Konohamaru as I put on my gloves.

He was staring to the lake.

'No, I think we need to talk first…'

'About what?' I whimpered. I really had no idea.

'About what happened to Hinata-chan… We hadn't really a change to talk before, since Moegi-chan and sensei were around…'

I sighed. It really bothered him. I walked towards him and sat down on the ground. I gazed to the shining water. It looked nice. Konohamaru sat down next to me.

'You know… Naruto-niisan, is more to me than just a friend, he is like my brother, so it got me to…'

'I know…'

'When did your sister receive the seal?'

'The evening before we left for the mission…'

'I see. That's why Naruto-niisan didn't tell me yet.'

'He was very mad…'

'Of course! I would be mad too! He really cares for Hinata-chan! Knowing him he would not leave things with this!'

'You mean he would do something to our clan?'

'Yeah!'

'Then why didn't he hurt me that evening, when I brought her back home?'

'How was Hinata's state when you brought her home?'

'She was like a doll. She had a blankly gaze and didn't move on her own.'

'I see. He was probably worried about her and wanted to take care of her first. And besides he always liked you, as opposed to your father and cousin.'

'Did he?'

'Yeah… He told me that you were one of the few Hyuuga's who were really nice.'

I felt the tears filling up my eyes. Naruto had trusted me, but I let him down.

'It's not your fault Hanabi-chan' Konohamaru said, 'You couldn't have done anything against it. Your family is very strict aren't they?'

I nodded.

'Sometimes I'm proud to be an Hyuuga, but sometimes I wished I was not involved.'

'You're the successor of the clan, so I guess you have to learn to live with the hardships of it. And I'm quite sure you can take it. And as soon as you are their ruler you can change those stupid rules, right?' He said as he watched me. Sometimes he was very annoying, but he could be very kind too.

I smiled. 'That's true, but I won't be an autocrat. So it's not that easy'

'At least you can try…'

I stared over the water again and thought back of home. We were indeed very strict and that didn't have to mean it was bad, but when I thought back to my sister and how she had suffered, than things should surely change…

'At least I can try…'

I looked at him again, but his eyes were aimed at something from behind me. Does this mean something was coming from behind?… Then my blind spot…!

'Watch out!' He said as he pushed me to the ground. For a moment I was breathless. It was like everything had frozen. Konohamaru was bending over me. His right hand was resting on my left upper arm and his left hand was resting right below my breast. His head was very close to mine. Both of us were blushing. I had a very light feeling in my head. But suddenly everything started moving again. A kunai was floating over, Konohamaru suddenly let go of me.

'I..I'm sor..sorry! He stuttered 'Someone attempted to hit you!'

He got up to his feet and pulled me up.

'Yeah… I think my blind spot…, I couldn't see it! Thanks!' I said still a little shocked.

I shook my head, I had to focus on the surroundings again and had to find out who was trying to kill us…

* * *

_**Author's note:** And this was already the 9th chapter. The 10th chapter will have a fight. I don't know when it will be up, since a friend of mine will be writing it :-). (I can't really write good fighting scenes myself)_

_Anyway leave a review if you like! I would really appreciate it (, even if it is negative.) It only encourages me to write more ;)Thanks to everyonewho has reviewed so far! _

_Till next time!_


	10. Encounter with the enemy

_Since it has been a while I updated last, I will give you a short summary, of what had happened so far:_

_Hinata left the clan after she decided to live together with Naruto. Hanabi is appointed as the new heiress. Soon after that Hinata received the seal, without the knowledge of Naruto, which made him very angry._

_Hanabi and her team (Ebisu, Konohamaru and Moegi) are currentely on a mission to the borders of the grass country, where they have to get the Fungus Pellucidia (a mushroom that cures from certain poisons). After Ebisu and Moegi left to get a shovel, Konohamaru and Hanabi are attacked..._

* * *

**10. The encounter with the enemy**

'Byakugan!' I said and activated my bloodline possession again. I looked around.

'1..2..3,4…5… 6 grass-nins!' I reported to Konohamaru.

'We probably entered their borders! Since Ebisu-sensei and Moegi haven't returned yet, it seems like we have to take them down together!'

'Yes!' I said and went in my fighting stance.

I saw how Konohamaru made some seals. 'Kage-bunshin no jutsu!' He shouted, as some Konohamaru clones appeared.

'Come on guys! What are you waiting for!' He said.

The grass-nins were giggling as they came from their hiding spots.

'You really think you can bring us down with those?' A shinobi with an oversized brown coat, obviously the leader, taunted.

'If it is necessary, yes!' Konohamaru answered. I hoped he just would be careful. This people were dangerous.

'You passed the borders, little kids! And we don't like strangers on our terrain! You have your own country over there!' The leader said as he pointed to the direction were we came from.

'We won't leave!' Konohamaru shouted. 'Just bring it on!'

'Konohamaru-kun, be careful!' I whispered.

'Don't worry, Hanabi-chan! Everything will be fine! You just stay here!'

Konohamaru raised his right arms and pulled it down. As reaction the Konohamaru-clones ran up to the grass-nins, but all of the clones were simply pushed aside and disappeared.

The leader laughed hard. 'Boy, please, be a bit more serious, or is that all you can give?'

'NO!' Konohamaru shouted. He reached to his pocket and was about to take his kunai's, but was interrupted by the leader.

'It's our turn now kid!' He shouted.

'And you think I will wait for my turn!' Konohamaru said as he threw his kunai to the ninja's. But they dodged it.

'You need more than that to bring us down!' The leader made some seals and said: 'Doku Tsuta no Jutsu!'(poison ivy technique)

Ivy strings came out of his sleeves and were aiming for Konohamaru's chest. I'd waited long enough now and jumped in front of him. 'Hakkeshou Kaiten!' I said as I nullified the attack.

'Ha.. Hanabi-chan….' Konohamaru whispered.

'Girl, you're impressive, but don't think you defeated us now!' The leader said. 'You can only protect yourself with that attack, right? I wonder what you do when all of us attack you!'

All the grass-nins formed some seals. This was bad! What could I do?

'Listen Hanabi? Do you trust me?'

'I.. yes of course!'

'Then just don't worry about me! And only protect yourself!'

'But…'

'Hanabi please!'

'… Okay!'

'Doku Tsuta no Jutsu' The grass-nins said all at the same time. Poison ivy strings came from all directions. 'Hakkeshou Kaiten!' I protected myself from the strings. Neji's extra training has helped me a lot! When I looked up again, there was no longer any trace of Konohamaru. I was startled. Where did he go? The answer came from the leader. 'A clone! That bastard! How did he do that?'

So that's was why he threw those kunai! He wanted to distract them! I smiled. He was smarter than I thought.

He probably jumped in the water and went to warn Ebisu-sensei.

The leader putted his attention on me again. 'Butthat scaredy-catleft his cute little girlfriend…' He grinned. Girlfriend! No way! I was about to react, but I remembered my father's advice, never show your emotions to the enemy… I concentrated myself on my surroundings again. I had to keep an eye on those 6 ninja's.

'Now how are we going to kill you?' The leader looked around and watched a small guy. 'Mikio? It's time for you to gain some experience! Show that girl what we do to intruders like her!'

The ninja jumped of the branch and smiled. 'With pleasure.' As soon as he had formed some seals he stretched his arms. 'Edaha Ude no Jutsu!' (Branch Arms Technique) While his arms transformed into branches with leaves I concentrated myself. The technique I was about do now required a lot of concentration. Even the tiniest lack of concentration could be fatal for the performance of this attack, Neji had told me. I got in my stance and sighed. The guy named Mikio neared me he was about to hit me when I was ready to attack. 'Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!' I shot forward. My opponent saw me coming, but it was to late for him.

'TWO STRIKES!' I hit the first two chakra holes. 'FOUR STRIKES!'

'MIKIO!' the leader shouted, 'GET OUT OF HER RANGE!'.

'EIGHT STRIKES!' My opponent couldn't move, I just cut down his leg chakra.

'SIXTEEN STRIKES!' Mikio tried to hit me, but I easily evaded him.

'THIRTYTWO STRIKES!' ….

'SIXTYFOUR STRIKES OF DIVINITY!'.

My opponent fell down. He was breathing heavy and collapsed.

'Mikio! You will pay for that, little girl! Takeo! It's your turn now!' A tall guy with two scythes walked towards me. I observed him closely as he took a threatening pose.

'Dai Kama no Mai!' (Dance of the scythes)

He jumped forward and I could just evade his first strike. I quickly reacted.

'JYUUKEN' I hit him on the chest. As he fell down, he spitted some blood out of his mouth.

'Hmmm, very well done, little girl. It seems you're not the pushover I thought you was. But you are starting to annoy me!' The boss grumbled. 'But those two were by far the weakest of us all!'

I smiled. He was probably just bluffing and even if he wasn't they had to come with better attacks. As long as they were approaching me one by one I could defeat them easily.

'Boss! May I go now?' An elder woman shrieked.

The woman looked very old. How could such an old hag defeat me? 'Lady, you better say goodbye to the world when you challenge me!' I said to her.

'WHAT! You got a lot of nerve, kid'.

'Amaya, calm down. You may fight the kid now', the leader ordered.

'HA, you better say goodbye to the world, kid.'

The woman made some seals.

'Doko Gasu no Jutsu!' (Poison Gas Technique) Was she planning on poisoning me! She breathed in some air, which made her cheeks fill up. I knew I had to act fast to save myself. I jumped in the water and got myself below the surface. I was right in time. Soon after I went under water, purple smoke escaped her mouth. I swam further in the water to get to a deeper part. This escaping route was just temporary. They would probably do something to the water and I couldn't hold my breath forever. Where was Konohamaru when you needed him?

I needed to think of something fast, before I was out of air. I needed to escape, but how? All my moves were useless under water, right… No, I had one move that could work.

I swam to the bottom of the lake and took the well known pose Neji taught me, Kaiten.

I started whirling around, faster and faster. I poured all my chakra into it. The water started to whirl around me and became a whirlpool. I used my Byakugan to locate the enemy and I shot all my chakra out with the water.

'W.. What's that!'

'I Don't know boss, but let's get the hell out of hereeeaaargh'.

The remaining four grass nins where washed away. I quickly swam topside to catch my breath. I was exhausted, I swam to the edge of the water to get out. I could barely stand up.

'When I get my hands on Konohamaru I will….'

'You will what?'

'Konohamaru! Where have you been!'

I tried to grab him to give him a nice and painful hit on the nose, but I didn't had the strength to even stand and I fell over.

'Wow, look out now'. Konohamaru caught me. 'You fought well on your own, I would only be a bother if I stayed. That's why I replaced myself with a clone. Those baka's didn't even notice. So I thought you could beat them on your own and you did.'

'Konohamaru-kun! That's not the point! We're a team! You're not supposed to leave your teammate alone in this circumstances! Did you left to warn Ebisu-sensei?'

'Hanabi-chan! If I stayed around you had to concentrate on me too! That would've only slowed you down! I stood nearby, to interrupt when it would be necessary, and send of a clone to find and warn Ebisu-sensei.'

I looked away from him. Although his arguments were partly true I was still mad at him.

He took me by my shoulders. 'Listen Hanabi, I'm sorry, okay? Next fight will be mine, I promise...'

I looked at him again and just nodded.

'Come, let's go and find Ebisu-sensei and Moegi-chan'.

He lend me his shoulder to lean on and we walked of. Suddenly we heard something.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu!'

We saw some smoke coming out of the forest. It surely were those grass-nins, so I didn't defeat them after all... I tried to see what they summoned, when the leader appeared from behind a tree.

'Time to die, little white-eyed brat!'. It was the leader. 'Shito Tousekiki no Jutsu!' (catapult tongue no jutsu)

Out of the forest a giant red thing shot out. I pushed Konohamaru away from me, to prevent him from getting hit. The red thing caught me.

'Hanabi-chan!' Konohamaru shouted.

'Oh look at that, it seems like your pathetic boyfriend has returned.'

I twitched. Pathetic? Yes. Boyfriend? No way! No emotion, no emotion, just get out of this sticky situation. What was this sticky, dirty thing I was grabbed by anyway? I had not enough chakra to break free. It pulled me into the forest, I looked over my shoulder and saw the thing that caught me. It was a giant lizard. Was it a… chameleon?

'So what do you think of my precious Nijiiro?'. The boss laughed.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu!' Was that Konohamaru? That means…

'Enma!'

'Haha, that's a stupid little ape! Do you guys really think, that fur ball can make a difference in this fight?'

'Hanabi-chan? I told you next fight would be mine right?'

'Yeah, yeah! Just get me out of this dirty tongue already!'

Konohamaru and Enma looked at each other and nodded. They jumped towards the huge creature that hold me. 'Henge, Kongounyoi!' (Transform, Diamond-Like Hardness) Enma changed into a large diamond-hard staff. Konohamaru took him and slammed the stick on the head. The chameleon let go of me. I fell down, but Konohamaru was fast. He was already there to catch me.

'Wait here and watch how I defeat that stupid reptile okay!' He said putting me down on the ground.

'Don't think I'm done with it! Fukashi no jutsu!' (invisibility technique)

Slowly the appearance of the huge summon disappeared.

'The chameleon can adapt to his surroundings, so little kids, I'm sorry but this little game is over!'

'Damnit! What can I do now!' Konohamaru snapped his fingers. 'It looks like this will be a game of good luck!' Konohamaru ran towards the direction the chameleon had disappeared and just hit somewhere. But there was nothing but air. Soon after, Konohamaru was swept away by something, probably the invisible tongue. He flung in the air and bounced against a tree.

He scrambled to his legs and wiped away the blood of his mouth. 'Damnit!'

'I told you before, you can't defeat Nijiiro!'

'NO!' I said as I got up to my feet. 'Konohamaru! Let me help out!'

'But...'

'We're a team, Konohamaru-kun! Take me on your back, I will be your eyes! Byakugan!'

The veins in my eyes popped up and the chakra of the giant summon became clear to me. Konohamaru watched me and nodded. He took the Enma-stick and ran towards me.

'JUMP LEFT!' I shouted to him seeing how the tongue tried to hit him again. He could barely evade it.

'You have to hold grip yourself.' He said as he reached me and took me on his back. 'I need to hold En…'

'JUMP RIGHT!' I interrupted him clinging myself on Konohamaru. He was right in time to avoid the tongue of the chameleon.

'Wow, that was a pretty close one' My teammate said as he observed the damage that was created.

'LEFT!' I shouted again as I saw a huge mass of chakra nearing us. I knew that was the tongue.

'Listen Hanabi! I need to get close to him,' Konohamaru said jumping to the left, 'I will run towards him and..'

'LEFT!'

'Damnit!' He jumped again. 'Just continue giving me hints and tell me where that beast hides out!'

'Okay! He's current… RIGHT!'

Konohamaru evaded the tongue again.

'He's currently positioned at half past one!' I told him.

'Thanks!' Konohamaru turned a little to the east and ran forward. 'RIGHT….LEFT…RIGHT…RIGHT…LEFT, now jump up high!' I instructed him.

Konohamaru jumped up and landed on the tongue of the enemy. 'What's this?' He questioned.

'Just continue running forward! You're on his tongue right now! Jump of on the right side when I tell you to, and give a smack to the left, you can't miss him… NOW!'

My carrier obeyed and hit the chameleon fully on his temple.

'Nijiiro!' The grass shinobi shouted as he saw his summon falling unconscious. As soon as he landed on the ground the chameleon disappeared.

'How did you..!'

'You saw it yourself' Konohamaru said. Next to him was Enma in his ape-form. 'You can better admit it, we defeated you.'

'Do you really think so! There are still 4 of us!' The grass nin said. 'Come on guys! Those kids are exhausted, let's give them the final blow!'

'You mean this guys?'

'Ebisu-sensei!'

'That's right' He said as he dropped the bodies of 3 grass nins. 'They were already injured, but I fought them and now they are unconscious.'

'W..who are you!'

'You want to now the names of the ones who defeated you and your silly companions?' Ebisu questioned. 'Then you should know their names too!'

He watched me. 'It looks like you did the most, am I right?'

I smiled. 'Hyuuga Hanabi, it was a pleasure to fight you lot.'

'Konohamaru! Future hokage of Konoha! Just watch my words! And of course Monkey King Enma' He added pointing to his summon.

'I'm Ebisu! Their wonderful teacher!'

'And Moegi!' My female teammate said as she jumped from behind the grass nin and hit him on the head with a shovel. 'The most sexy kunoichi in the world…'

'It looks like we defeated them.' Konohamaru said watching the unconscious enemy. 'Well done everyone and thanks Hanabi, Enma!'

'You too, but you still have a long way to go to reach the level of your grandfather.' The monkey responded

'What do you mean with 'a long way'?' Konohamaru answered irritated. 'And why do you say that so suddenly?'

'Well you said you're the future hokage, but just as I say, you are far from the level Sandaime Hokage has achieved.'

'No way!'

'Yes way.'

'Hmmpf! Just watch me! There will be a time I will reach the level of grandpa and you know what? I will even surpass him!'

'Hmm, I wonder… Hanabi-san, you did great!' Enma said as he putted up his thumb. I nodded. 'Thanks'

'Well, see you next time!' With a poof the monkey king disappeared.

'Why did he say that! He complimented Hanabi, but me…' He looked up and watched me and blushed. 'Of course you did great, Hanabi-chan…'

'In the end we did great teamwork, didn't we?' I said hoping he would cheer up a bit.

'Yes! We did!'

'So.. Are we going back to the tent or shall we start looking for the fungus?' Moegi asked.

'Let's do our job first, that's why we came here in the first place. Moegi, you take care of Hanabi! Konohamaru, you will start digging up the Pellucidia and after I get rid of those grass-nins I will join you, okay?'

'Right!'

'Ebisu-sensei? There are two defeated ninja by the waterside.' I said.

'You defeated them too?'

'I did.'

'Very well done! But what else could be expected from someone with your power?'

I smiled, since I knew better. Not only Konohamaru, but myself too, still had a long way to travel on the path of ninjahood. I wanted to prove myself to my team, to my clan, but most of all to my father and Neji...

----------------

_**A/N:** It has been a while since I worked on this story. But at least I finished this fight. (Thanks The Only Mighty One for helping me out:-)) The next will appaer sooner since I already have the ideas and writing non-fighting scenes is a bit easier._


	11. The ‘surprise’ that awaits at home…

_Summary of what had happened so far:_

_Hinata left the clan after she decided to live together with Naruto. Hanabi is appointed as the new heiress. Soon after that, Hinata received the seal, without the knowledge of Naruto, which made him very angry._

_Hanabi and her team (Ebisu, Konohamaru and Moegi) have completed a mission and are now heading back home...

* * *

_

**11. The 'surprise' that awaits at home…**

'The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is bathing!' Moegi sighed jumping from branch to branch.

'And I'm going to the Ramen shop!' Konohamaru exclaimed.

'Don't you even take a bath first?' Moegi replied giving him a dirty face.

'I will do that right after, but I'm hungry, okay!' He answered slightly irritated. 'Hanabi-chan? Are you coming with me?'

'You are asking her on a date?' Ebisu-sensei questioned.

'No!' Konohamaru blushed. 'I just…'

'I'm sorry, Konohamaru-kun. But I wanna go home…' I replied absentminded.  
Back home… I wondered what awaited me there. Somehow I got a depressing feeling. The weeks before the mission were really tumultuous. Hinata left the clan, I became the new successor, Hinata got the seal, Naruto got mad… And it was like I finally realized the things Konohamaru said to me… _'"Knowing him he would not leave things with this!" "You mean he would do something to our clan?" "Yeah!"'_ Would Naruto really do something to our clan? He spared me because he liked me in some kind of way, but he hated father…  
I sighed and went faster.

'Hanabi-chan! Why that sudden rush?' Ebisu-sensei called out.

'I'm worried, okay!' I replied.

'Why?' Moegi asked me.

'Moegi-chan, just let her…' Konohamaru instructed her. Did he know why I was worried?

* * *

A couple of hours later we arrived at the village. 

'So, now what? Are we going to the hokage-office, or shall we bring the Pellucidia to the hospital right away?'

'Let's drop of the mushrooms at the hospital first.' Ebisu-sensei told us. 'And right after, we will report the mission to the hokage.'

'Okay!'

* * *

Our way to the hospital was ominous. People were watching me and whispered, like they'd never seen a ninja before. 

I got depressed more and more. I knew it, something was definitely wrong. The others noticed the peeking too. 'Why are they watching us like that!' Moegi exclaimed. 'Yeah.. I wonder too…' Konohamaru replied, 'Wait here' He said walking up to the closest peeker. 'Why are you guys watching us, like we are some giant ants? Answer me!' Konohamaru commanded.

'Uhhm, because of the 'thing' that happened a couple days ago?'

'What 'thing'?'

'Uhhm… I guess you haven't heard yet?' The old man replied nervously.

'Why else would I ask!'

The man coughed. 'Well you see, that girl is an Hyuuga right?' He questioned. My eyes widened and I nodded vaguely. 'It's been hot stuff around the village, but they say the former carrier of the Kyuubi went on rage at the Hyuuga compound…'

I was stiffened. So he really did…. I balled my fist to prevent my tears from falling. If I only stayed at home…

'Hanabi-chan…' Moegi putted her arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

'Are there… any deaths?' Ebisu-sensei questioned his eyes aimed on me.

'No..' The man watched me with a sad look, 'but they say the leader is badly injured and the medics wonder if he will survive…'

I bit my teeth, pushed away Moegi's arm and ran as fast as I could. But where to? I was not ready to see my father yet… Naruto! If I could lay my hands on him, I would…! I would do what? I slowed down my step. Father hurt Hinata, so may be it was only fair Naruto did this to him. But then again… NO! This was not right. 'UZUMAKI NARUTO, WHY?' I screamed. I fell down on my knees and cried.

'Hanabi-chan…' Konohamaru said nearing me. He stretched out his arm and wanted to touch me, but I stroke his arm away from me. 'Leave me alone!' I shouted. Everything became to much for me. I suddenly felt empty in my head and collapsed…

* * *

I heard whispers. I picked up words like lucky and worried. Where was I? Someone was holding my hand. But who? I tried to open my eyes. 

'Hanabi-sama!' Was that… Neji! I felt relieved.

'Hanabi-chan!' Konohamaru! No, not him…

'Hello.. guys…' I said. 'Where… am I?'

'You're in the hospital. You passed out and I brought you here!' Konohamaru answered.

'Hospital?' Why? … Suddenly I remembered everything. 'Father!' I said as I sat up.

'Hanabi-sama, please rest some more. Hiashi-sama is doing fine in the current circumstances, you can better visit him later on.' Neji said pushing me back on the bed.

'Right…'

'So… How did your mission went?'

'That's not important, I would rather know what had happened here. So please, Neji-niisan, tell me…'

He sighed and watched me. 'You can better rest a little first…'

'No, Neji! I want to know now. I was away on a mission and no one informed me! We didn't get any message from the village. I've been in denial for to long now… So please, tell me…'

Neji's eyes scouted Konohamaru. 'Uhmm…'

'It's okay…' I said. 'He knows about the seal. So he may stay.'

'Thanks, Hanabi-chan.' He said.

I nodded. 'So.. tell us what happened, Neji-niisan…'

'Right…' My cousin gave in. 'It was the evening after you left, when an outraged Naruto came to our compound. He stormed of right to the training field, nobody could stop him. I was training with Hiashi-sama. Naruto had stopped and shouted, "YOU BASTARDS!" But Hiashi-sama was far from impressed "Well, well, Naruto, isn't it? How can I help you?" Well I can tell you, Naruto went berserk and ran straight towards your father. I tried to stop him, but he threw me roughly aside. I was smashed against the wall and I broke my leg.Th..'

'You broke your leg?'

'Yes, but it's fine now.'

'If you broke your leg, than he surely threw hard!' Konohomaru said slightly surprised.

'Let's just say I got lucky. But Naruto was smashing in on Hiashi-sama. Even without the fox, he is strong, especially when he is mad… Everytime someone tried to near them, Naruto or one ofhis clonestossed them aside. If it wasn't for Hinata-sama, he would've killed your father…'

'Hinata-neesan came?'

Neji nodded. 'After Hinata-sama came back to her positives she told the story of what had happened, Naruto marched of right after. Some time later Hinata-sama realized his destiny and went after him. She begged him to stop…'

'And he did…'

'In the end he did, yes.'

'And father was…'

'Barely alive. He had a lot of bruises and had blood all over his body. It's a miracle he was still alive…'

I sighed. 'Then.. what about Naruto?'

'They arrested him and he was sent to prison. He didn't resist. He told ushe didn't had any regrets. That the only regret he had, was that he didn't realize Hiashi-sama really went that far sealing Hinata-sama.'

'…'

'Hinata-sama is currently staying at Kurenai's place, from what I've heard.'

I finally realized I was crying. I wiped away my tears. 'If I only stayed at home…' I sobbed.

'No, Hanabi-sama. It's only better like this. There was nothing you could do… At least you're unharmed now…'

'But still, I feel so useless…'

'Hanabi-chan! Just cheer up a bit! We couldn't miss you during this mission! If it wasn't for you we might never had defeated those stupid grass-nins and that stupid chameleon!'

'You lot got into a fight?'

'Yes, only the two of us, the others left for a moment! But Hanabi-chan taught those grass-nins a lesson! She overwhelmed them! And she defeated a huge chameleon!'

'You and Enma defeated that stupid reptile.' I corrected him. 'And Ebisu-sensei finished of with the grass-nins.'

'Don't be so modest, Hanabi-chan! You defeated two of them all by yourself, you weakened the others with that awesome move and without your eyes and instructions Enma and I couldn't defeat the summon.'

'Awesome move?'

'Yeah! She swirled around in the water and created a whirlpool!'

'Did you?' Neji asked looking at me again

'Yeah…' I nodded. 'The Kaiten you teached me…'

'Good job!'

'It was all thanks to your teachings…'

He lay his hand on my arm. 'But you were the one who did it, right?'

I felt that I was blushing and nodded quickly.

'And how about your emotional training?'

'I think I managed to control it for the most part.'

'That's good to hear.'

'Hanabi-san! You woke up already. How are you doing?' We suddenly were interrupted.

I looked up to Sakura who had just entered the room and I nodded. 'Fine..'

'Good! And before I forget, thanks for the Fungus! You too, Konohamaru-kun!'

'Sure' I said to her.

'No problem, Sakura-neechan!'

'Don't be so familair with me!' She twitched showing her fist to Konohamaru.

'Don't take it to seriously!' He answered as he quickly hid behind his chair.

'You brat!'

'Calm down please, this is a hospital.' Neji interrupted.

'You're right. I'm sorry for it. But you Konohamaru-baka, I'm not ready with you, yet.' Sakura said glaring at my scared teammate, 'Anyway your teammates already left of for the hokage office to report the mission, but they will visit you soon.'

'I don't have to stay in hospital, do I?'

'No, I don't think so, but I advice you to take it easy for the coming days…'

'Right.'

'Neji-san, how is your leg doing?'

'Fine, it's recovering fast.'

'Good to hear.'

'Sakura-san? Can I visit my father?' I asked.

'… Are you sure you're ready for it, Hanabi-san?'

I glared at her. 'Father is already here for a couple of days and I haven't visited him yet! He might be waiting for me! So of course I'm ready for it!'

'Hanabi-san, we're not sure if he can hear you…'

'I don't care! I just want to see him!'

'Alright then. Follow me.' I stepped out of the bed and slowly walked after her. I still was dizzy.

'Uhmm, Hanabi-chan? I will leave you now, I'm going to the hokage, there's something I want to ask him, okay?' Konohamaru suddenly said.

'Sure.' I said to him wondering what it was that he suddenly wanted to talk about to Kakashi-sama.

'Well, see you later than, bye!'

'Bye!' I looked at him as he walked of. During the last mission we somehow cleared up the sky that was hanging around us. He felt more like a friend to me now… 'Konohamaru-kun!' He stopped and turned around. 'Thanks …for everything…'

He smiled. 'You too, Hanabi-chan and… good luck…'

'Thanks…' I turned to Neji-niisan and Sakura-san and took a deep breath, 'Okay, I'm ready for it…'

We walked through the corridor. I felt nervous. Was father's condition really that bad as they told me? I was worried. If I only stayed at home… Suddenly Sakura stopped. 'It's here…'

I looked at the door which separated me from my father. I raised my hand, laid it on the door-latch and opened the door slowly. I sighed and entered the room, but I didn't walk up to the bed. When I looked to him from a distant, I trembled. His face had a lot of bruises, his lip was thick and so was his nose. His lower body was hiden under the blankets, but his arms where resting on it. They were bandaged. He was linked to a drip. 'Hanabi-sama…' My cousin called me out taking my hand. 'Come'

I started to move and walked up slowly to my father, with a limping Neji next to me. I sat myself down on a chair. 'Father' I whispered taking his hand. 'I… I…' I didn't know what to say. I was confused. I still was unsure whether this all was right. Father had sealed my sister and this was the result. In my eyes this punishment was to harsh, but then again, I was raised as mainhouse-member. What did I actually now about the seal? For me it was not a big deal. It was given to branchhouse-members to conserve the Byakugan secrets after their deaths and undermine their powers, in case they wanted to revolt against the mainhouse. But then I remembered Neji's fight against Naruto. My cousin was mentally badly hurt by it. And the impact it had on Hinata… I looked at Neji's forehead. Under his forehead protector his seal was hidden. 'Yes?' He asked.

'The seal…'

He sighed. 'For us branchhouse-members it feels like we're caged birds. We're assigned to a fate. We must protect the mainhouse by any costs. And we can't escape it.'

'You want to leave the clan?'

'No, it's not like that, it's just we're not free to do what we want...'

I turned to my father again. 'Do you hate us mainhouse?'

'I did once… I always blamed the mainhouse for the death of my father. But for him to die, it was his own choice.'

'But you still hate Hinata-neesan, right?'

'It's not that I hate her, but old wounds just don't heal that easily…'

'Yeah…'

'And she had a choice whether to become a branchhouse-member, I had not…'

I turned around quickly and glared at him. 'How can you say that after all the things she had gone through?'

I tried to stand up but I almost fell. My cousin caught me.

'Hanabi-sama, please sit down and let me explain.'

'When I was just a little kid I got the seal. It's not like they asked me if I wanted it, and even if I didn't want it, there was nothing I could do against it. As a four year old child, I wouldn't have a chance against the leader. I just hoped, that Hinata as the 20 year old daughter of the leader would make a fuss about it, that might have opened the eyes of your father…'

I sighed. 'You know, Neji-niisan? I think father understands it quite well, he acts like a tough man, but that's just the cover. From the inside he is afraid.Father is very strict and he respects the rules as they were made centuries ago. There's never been big trouble in the clan and I think he is afraid that things will go bad when he changes those rules.'

'…'

'But you're right, something has to change. And if father won't do it, I hope that I will have the guts that are needed to change it all…'

'Hanabi-sama…'

'Neji-niisan? When the time has come that I will be the leader, will you be there… to support me?'

'I will…' Neji answered me laying his hands on my shoulders.

Slowly I raised my left hand and rested it on his right hand.

'Thanks' I whispered as I watched my father again. With my right hand I still held his hand.

'Father? Did you hear that? Things are going to change, but you don't have to worry over that know. Just… wake up soon, please.' I sobbed as a tear rolled of my face and landed on our linked hands…

* * *

_**A/N:** Finally! Chapter 11 is up! I took me longer than excepted though :-/ I think from now on I will call this a monthly update-story instead of a weekly update story :-) I think that suits much better.  
While I was checking on this story I found out that Fanfiction doesn't except a combination of the question mark and the exclamation mark Hehe. Quite a late discovery :-P_

_Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. And of course **merry christmas and a happy new year!** :-D_


End file.
